Til' Death Do Us Part
by Rukie Martinez
Summary: Rukia must get married, but will her mystery guy change her whole veiw on love? Or will he be able to heal her broken wounds? Also, Rukia is fighting a deadly sickness...  Later on  T just in case.


I felt as though I was Cinderella,

I felt as though I was sitting in a cold cellar,

Feeling nothing but the warm breeze, lightly brushing against my skin.

Feeling as though life it's self abandoned me.

Grieving in the corner all my self, without anyone to help me out.

.

.

.

Life had lost any hope as to death,

Life had been abused by anything of a mess.

Dying slowly in a lonely way,

Dying slowly of a broken heart.

Will anyone save me from myself?

.

.

.

I stay here hoping to here a voice…

I stay there to hope to see a light in a distant tunnel.

Maybe to witness life once more,

Maybe even to see death I as a finally find my peace.

Never really enjoying the good things in life.

.

.

.

Waiting for my one true prince to finally set me free.

Waiting to close the hole in my chest.

Staying strong enough to barely make it by,

Staying alive to see his face.

Living in a world where kindness is only a dream and death is the reality.

.

.

.

Love is something only good people get.

Love is something no one can really feel.

Hate is my life,

Hate not others, but myself.

Only to lose those you truly love…

.

.

.

To dream life is only a dream,

To set the record straight about your hopes and dreams.

Never to see the light,

Never to eat the food you like

Only to die alone…

~Rukia Kuchiki~

She finally finished writing the strange poem. She looked around the room, half confused. What was she doing in Nii-Sama's office? She couldn't remember why she had come in. Rukia looked at what she wrote on a piece of paper and her eyes widened. Did she write that? Impossible. There was no way she could have written that.

How can you write something and not remember what you wrote and when? Who was she talking about in the poem and why did it talk about loss? What had she lost? Maybe her sanity.

"Miss. Kuchiki are you in there?" She heard one of her servants knock on the door and open it slightly. "Please, come out. You know no one is allowed in this room. It's time to meet your future husband"

That's right I lose my life, she thought. She forced a smile and stood up and walked to the door. She took a look at the room and walked out.

.

.

.

.

.

She entered the main dinning area only to see Byakuya sitting with a stranger. She had nothing to loose.

The stranger had short silver hair and he had blue-ish eyes. He looked maybe 10 centimeters taller then her. He had a serious tone to his facial features. His eyebrows were squinted inward. His arms were folded against his boy-like chest.

"Rukia, this is Toshiro Hitsugaya, You're future husband"

She looked at him, making sure she analyzed him thoroughly. She had seen him once before. He was not Toshiro Hitsugaya. He was Captain Hitsugaya from the 13 court guards. She only knew about him because she met him when she was younger, he looked like he did now.

"Don't be rude. Say hi, Rukia" Byakuya said, getting to his feet.

She couldn't resist the urge to refuse to be rude.

"No, I don't want to marry him" she said, voice shrilled.

"You have to say so. You WILL marry him if it is your last wish on earth"

"No! What am I too you? I dog you think you can just give away? I am a human being just like everyone else! I have emotions, feelings, and I sure as hell know how to love! And I know I don't love him!"

"Rukia! That is enough!" Byakuya barked.

She felt Captain Hitsugaya's eyes on her. He surly would think of her as a child now. Maybe it's for the best. For him to change his mind on her that way she can be free at last, but that's not how life would be to her.

Toshiro stood and walked to Rukia.

"May I take her on a…date" he seemed to have to push through the words in his mouth. Byakuya nodded, and soon they were off.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He had taken her to a park and he relaxed on a bench.

"Look, I'm not trying to be rude, but I don't want to marry you" Rukia sat next to him.

"I know you don't. I really don't want to marry you either" He closed his eyes to enjoy the small breeze that flowed on by.

"You don't?" she had never been rejected by a guy before. Not like this. "Then why did you insist we go a date?" her voice grew louder.

"I noticed you were about tell your brother some really harsh words, so I figured I might as well take you out to cool off for a bit. I have no intension to show you any points of love"

"Captain Hitsugaya, I don't need your pity. I don't need to disregard your feelings as well. I am strong enough to take care of myself. I don't need to you to stand up for me just because I may see weak. I am not. So you can think twice about it"

They were inches apart, her face was near his, and his eyes were still closed. She was getting frustrated in talking to him.

He suddenly kissed her full on the lips. Her eyes widened from the complete shock of his action. She pulled away roughly and placed a sleeve over her lips. Her face turned bright red.

"Why the hell did you kiss me?" her voice cracked unevenly.

"Because your face was close to mine. You can't expect me to be still? Next time don't put your face near mine unless you want a kiss"

She stayed quiet. she wasn't sure but there was something about him she liked.


End file.
